phoenixnightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick O'Shea
Patrick 'Paddy' O'Shea, simply known by many as Paddy, was a bouncer at the Phoenix Club, where he worked alongside his friend Max. Early life Not much is known about Paddy's life as a child. During the Christmas period of 1999, Paddy and fellow bouncer Max were hired by Brian Potter as security at the Neptune Club in Bolton. Not long after, the club burnt down due to malfunctioning fairy lights. Not long after this fire, the club was rebuilt and opened as the Phoenix Club. Working at the Phoenix Club Paddy's primary job was bouncer of the Phoenix Club, where he worked alongside Max. He became good friends with Max and they discussed private things with each other, such as their sex lives and, more importantly for Paddy, his balding. Whilst at the club, Paddy entered a relationship with Mary, the daughter of Holy Mary, despite others saying that she was far too young for him. Due to the pressures of her very religious mum, the relationship ended quite shortly afterwards. Paddy was known for his sexual exploits during his tenure as bouncer and he generally started no-strings relationships with the regulars, some of whom were already in relationships or married, something which Max regularly warned him against. Towards the end of his time at the club, Max was approached by a woman who claimed her husband had been cheating on her. Unbeknownst to Paddy, the woman paid Max £8,000 to kill him. Paddy was enlisted by Max to help him and was given £1,000 - seemingly half - to help him to kill the woman's husband. After failing to kill him, the woman approached the two of them at doors of the Phoenix Club where it became evident that Max had ripped them both off. Due to them not having killed the woman's husband and also of having stolen her money, the woman threatened to hire hitmen to kill them. Scared for their lives, Max and Paddy fled in a campervan. Life on the Road to Nowhere The two of them used the new money wisely and went on a road trip around Britain. During the trip, they got into trouble on numerous occasions, including buying a dodgy plasma TV from a man by the name of Gypsy Joe, getting robbed by the Belgrano Sisters, nearly having taken part in a gay porn film and having to camp in the woods while waiting for a train back to their campervan. During their trip, Paddy became aware that Max once had a girlfriend, with whom he was once extremely in love. It later was revealed by this old flame that Max was a father. Although Max promised this ex-girlfriend and mother of his son, Max stole a school bus, upon which he presumed would be his son. It came to light that Max had stolen the wrong bus and both Max and Paddy were arrested and sent to jail. During their time in jail, they had a nasty run in with the prison hardman Raymond the Bastard. They tricked Raymond and the other inmates that they were here due to having done a "heist". Impressed, Raymond allowed them to stay in the luxury cell. It all ended when the TV showed an interviewer talking to Brian Potter, who revealed that they were fundraising to release them. Suddenly, everyone in the prison became aware of the true reason for why they were in prison. Before being beaten up by Raymond, Max and Paddy were released. It was revealed that they had been released due to Max's ex-girlfriend having explained to the police that it was stress of having met his son for the first time that had caused Max to steal the bus. Their sentence was reduced to community service. As revenge for the trouble that Brian had caused them, the two of them rang the Home Office claiming that there was an outbreak of Anthrax at the Phoenix Club. This led to the club being raided and its staff being 'sterilised'. The high jinks continued as the two of them knock down a cow and kill it. They demand compensation from who they assume to be the farmer. Instead, he sells them a pig for £100, claiming it would make £300 at auction. This was a con and the pig was in fact too old for anyone to be interested in. They returned for their money back to find out that the man was actually the farmer's alcoholic father-in-law. One of their final encounters saw Max meeting up with old school friend Billy Shannon. Paddy soon became aware that Billy was obsessed with Max and wanted Paddy out of the picture. Max refused to agree with Paddy but it all came to an end when Billy shot Paddy. Max admitted in front of Billy that Paddy had been right all along. Max feared Paddy was dead but at the last minute, Paddy got to his feet and rendered Billy unconscious. Paddy had received a gunshot wound to his bottom, something which Max found hilarious. Fitness Video At some point during or after their travelling, Max and Paddy filmed and released a fitness video entitled "Max & Paddy: The Power of Two". Part of the the fitness video showed a live link with the Phoenix Club and an angry Brian Potter who recalled the events of the Anthrax sterilisation. Return to the Club By 2015, Max and Paddy were once again bouncers at the Phoenix Club. Personality Paddy was a sex-obsessed man who regular sought out no-strings attached relationships with any woman, regardless of her relationship status or age. His sense of humour was vulgar but, on the whole, he was nonetheless a loyal and friendly member of the staff. He was also sometimes insensitive towards others and this is evident in his approach to Max's childhood dreams of being writing a famous comic strip. Paddy was also very sensitive of his appearance and this was seen most clearly during him worrying that he was going bald. Category:Characters